Lost and the Damned
The Lost and the Damned is the name collectively given to the multitude of beings that have turned to Chaos over the millennia, the vast majority of whom are the ordinary mortals who fight for Chaos. They are not a single coherent force, but rather a diverse and infinite collection of warbands and hosts under the leadership of Chaos Champions. They consist of the scum of the galaxy - traitors to the Imperium, heretics, Chaos cultists, mutants and other horrors too numerous to comprehend, such as the insane Chaos Spawn. Often it is the Imperial Guard that turn from the Emperor's divine light to the darkness of the Forces of Chaos and so consequently they make up the bulk of the Lost and the Damned, providing the needed firepower. The Lost and the Damned are led into battle by mighty Aspiring Chaos Champions - Chaos Space Marines who turned traitor to the Imperium millennia ago during the Horus Heresy. Entire regiments of Imperial Guardsmen also turned to Chaos, and took with them their vehicles, such as the Basilisk and the mighty Leman Russ tank. Mutants also make up the bulk of these armies, with many disturbing and disgusting mutations - "gifts" from the Chaos Gods - adorning their once-human bodies. Chaos Space Marines lead the Lost and the Damned into battle, and accompanied by the monstrous Defiler, the Lost and the Damned are a deadly foe to face. Sadly, for many players, the Lost and the Damned are now banned from tournaments, and the Eye of Terror Codex that contained the rules for their use is now out of print. In order to fulfil their own agendas, Champions of Chaos draw lesser Chaos followers to them. They form personal armies that can vary tremendously in size and strength. Often the Champion is a powerful demagogue, Imperial traitor or Arch-Heretic. In some cases it is even an Aspiring Chaos Champion - a mighty Chaos Space Marine who has left his Legion or Chapter with his retinue so that he may start his own warband and carve out his dominion in the galaxy. During a Black Crusade, however, individual Chaos Champions will put aside their petty wars and rivalries for a common cause and the Lost and the Damned form a nigh unstoppable tide that attacks with seemingly inexhaustible numbers. Troops The vast bulk of the Lost and the Damned stems from the twisted and zealous denizens of the Daemon Worlds lost to the Eye of Terror. Gross mutants, fierce beastmen and primitive tribesmen alike seek to fight on faraway worlds for the glory and benevolence of their masters. Among the better armed and slightly saner troops are Imperial outlaws: pirates, mercenaries, Chaos cultists and military deserters who have turned from the Emperor and fled from Imperial justice. Occasionally entire companies, or even regiments of the Imperial Guard turn to Chaos, and take with them their vehicles and armoury. These traitors have not yet lost their skills due to madness, and form a hardened and reliable core amongst the slavering hordes of the Lost and Damned. Often these mortals will call upon the daemons of the Warp by summoning them in blasphemous rituals that require the spilling of blood. Their ranks are further bolstered by terrible monstrosities of all kinds, such as Chaos Spawn, packs of Chaos Hounds or shambling zombies raised by the malingnant sorcery of the Zombie Plague to name just a few. External links *http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/The_Lost_and_the_Damned Category:Chaos